


Cinema

by kyuuketsukirui



Series: This Dangerous but Irresistible Pastime [2]
Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-02
Updated: 2004-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's not just fucking; sometimes they go to the cinema now, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinema

Sometimes it's not just fucking; sometimes they go to the cinema now, too.

Once, when it was late and hardly anyone else was there, Ewan slid to his knees and sucked Jude off to the pounding soundtrack of some big-budget action flick.

This time they're both engrossed in the film. Ewan's stopped fidgeting, caught up in the story playing out on the screen, for once not playing one out in his head. He feels Jude's hand on his as if he's seeing it from the corner of his eye.

Jude still pays, though, both for the tickets and for Ewan.


End file.
